Hellooo Kitty!
by HenrySeb
Summary: Grimmjow's day of the month to have something he wants to do with Aizen . . . you can see where that will go.


"Aizen! Aizen! Aizen!"

The blue haired man yelled running into the throne room.

The brown haired man sitting solely in the throne room sighed lightly. He readjusted his sitting position, laying a document down on his lap facing fully to the Jaguarian creature sprinting at full speed towards his leader.

". . . Grimmjow what did I tell you about referring to me in that way?"

The lord quirked an eyebrow wondering if the man even knew the answer to the simple question.

"Oh . . . my humblest apologizes my Lord . . . but my Lord a—"

He said coming to a sudden stop.

"And what else did I tell you about rudely barging into my room without presentation

first?"

The lord asked once again raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Of course . . . M-My apologizes my Lord."

Grimmjow said quickly bowing in respect. Aizen noted this. It was not like Grimmjow to apologize so quickly without hesitation, but most of all agree with him as if he were Tosen or Ulquiorra? It must have been that time of the month. Aizen eyed the small box held fast in the Espada's grip.

"Sexta, Grimmjow. Please explain to me what that is that you are holding in your hand?"

He stated gazing directly towards the object in the bowing Espada's hands. The mans form stood slowly eyes not meeting his superiors as he spoke to the ground.

"W-Well Lord it . . . it is Thursday and . . . a-and I was just coming here t-today—"

Grimmjow stuttered feeling his face burn with embarrassment as he had to yet _again_ remind his master of what today was. It did not make the situation any better when Ichimaru strolled in casually taking his usual place next to their Lord and commander. The jouster smiled his creepy smile at him giving him a small wave and hello after he had greeted Aizen first . . . naturally. The god continued to stare at the figure in front of him despite the interruption.

"Go on Grimmjow, continue with what you were saying."

Aizen said resting his head on a raised fist. Grimmjow's eyes met the floor once again as he began to speak.

" . . . Uh well t-today is Thursday a-and –"

The blue haired man spoke quietly as he explained himself to the man. Aizen silently looked over the boy admiring his position. It looked so submissive. He always became like this when he wanted this _certain_ thing from his lord. Grimmjow always as harmless as a newborn kitten. His posture said it all, how his gaze was cast to the ground in front of him, his hands gripping and re-gripping the yellowish box close to his chest, while his legs where bent slightly at the knees and toes pointed in slightly, and finally his back was arched slightly out to give him a hunched look. Aizen licked his lips scrumptiously, admiring the one before him. He looked him up and down as he only looked and not heard the other in front of him. Only was he knocked out of his trance when he heard the low murmur stop. He lifted his head slightly to get a better view of the other before he spoke.

" . . . Mmmm, now Grimmjow . . . why on earth would you want such a thing from someone like _myself?_"

Grimmjow froze in place, not sure on how to answer the question. He felt on fire. His body rising drastically in temperature from the feeling. He felt uncomfortable with the heated gazes from his superiors. He opened his mouth to say something, but only to hear the slight crackle of his voice trying desperately to resuscitate words. Quickly closing his mouth to only feel his face burn even more from the action. He starred at the ground hating it, killing it with his gaze. He despised, no he hated himself for drastically changing in his nature just for this one little thing. How stupid and weak of him. He was weak.

Simply growing impatient with the one in front of him and impatient with himself for being so uncontrollable. He was literally having to strain himself to not just lung over and rip the Sexta's clothes right off of him and see that blush all over. He mentally imagined himself doing just that to the jaguar. Soon he heard a small voice and was broke out of his trance. Attention directed to the one before him as he summed up the courage to speak.

"W-well . . ."

Grimmjow inhaled deeply and stood up straight resuming his natural animal-like state. Staring his superior straight in the eye, as if in battle. Then his words erupted from his mouth.

" . . . Because I came here today to remind you that today is Thursday and that I want the decency to at least get my monthly privilege! But I guess you forgot! So I just came here to remind you! . . . My lord"

He said at last with his courage faltering at the end, but good enough for him at the moment.

Lifting an eyebrow at the sudden courage, Aizen's smile only grew from his fondness.

This action only scared the wits out of the Jaguarian.

"Well done Grimmjow, but I certainly did not forget your privilege day, I was simply waiting to see if you remembered. How could you think that I would forget my favorite Espada's day?"

The lord asked holding a hand out to his subordinate. The look on the Espada's face was just to wonderful and precious. He heard Gin chuckle lightly next to him. This only encouraging the smile to grow on the lord's porcelain face and encourage the blazing blush on Grimmjow. The two superiors awaited the answer to come from the man. Then they saw him shake his head from side to side. Then he repeated the same action but speaking as he did so.

"N-no! I didn' forget, its just that I thought that maybe that y-you had s-so I came to remind you my Lord."

Aizen sighed then rose. Grimmjow immediately hit the floor. He stared at the floor in front of him intensely, and focused on the soft patter of footsteps as they made their way towards his direction. Only when the footsteps had ceased to make noise was there a slight tug on his vest-jacket. Then after a moment of that he felt a hand slid under his chin to raise his head to gaze upon his masters heavenly face. Mere inches away and with every detail vulnerable to be grabbed by the craving eyes. Grimmjow looked at that face with admiration, then as he stared at those mouth watering lips, he saw them smile. His eyes immediately shooting to meet the others in shock. The stare of those earthy toned eyes melted him instantly. He slouched, leaving his head to weigh down on the hand. Then he heard his lovely lord speak.

"Of course I would not forget your day Grimmjow. Now, let us go and fulfill your needs."

And with that Aizen rose with Grimmjow in tow. Steadied on his feet Grimmjow followed this God in front of him. Once they reached a room, Aizen opened it with a wave of his hand. The large doors opened surprisingly silently to reveal a large open room with many variety of pillows from large to small, black to white tossed on the ground, surrounding a large glass on the wall. They walked in as they did every month, with Grimmjow right in the middle in front of the large glass sheet, while Aizen took the box from the Sexta's hand and went to the glass and pressed it to reveal a disc inserter. He placed the disc inside and pressed play, then took his place on the ground with the many pillows next to the blue haired man. As soon as the disc read the screen flashed and the movie began. Grimmjow's automatic attention to the screen as he began to shake with excitement, already jumping slightly. Then as the beginning song came on he sang along, strong and proud with happiness, squeezing tightly a little cat doll nestled in his hands.

"K-I-TT-Y, K-I-TT-Y! EVERYBODY SAY HELLO KITTY! . . ."

Aizen chuckled to himself at seeing the destructive hollow enjoy such an innocent show so much. He reached over and grabbed Grimmjow's face with a hand then pulled his face towards his and kissed him deeply. Grimmjow blushed madly and melted. He kissed back fiercely, but only to be stopped when his lord pulled away and took him into his lap. The Sexta simply shrugged and sat comfortably in his grace's lap and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

Later both laying in the mess of pillows with one held tightly in another's embrace. Aizen looked down at the sleeping Espada in his arms and kissed his lips gently another time receiving a low moan. Pulling away smiling, he tightened his embrace on the one he secretly loved. The other snuggled closer as well, nuzzling under his chin, sighing in contentment. The lord closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh.

He loved Thursday's.


End file.
